


Okay

by hypnoshatesme



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i wrote this to cope with the season 5 trailer okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnoshatesme/pseuds/hypnoshatesme
Summary: They're getting the hang of the whole together thing, but some things will always be awe-inducing.
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Okay

Michael woke up from the sun warming his face and soft humming coming through the partly open bedroom door. His mind was still hazy from sleep, and Michael wasn’t quite sure whether he was awake or dreaming. In a way, this was too good to be real. On the other hand, Michael’s dreams were never this good, either. He blinked lazily, watching the ceiling and stretching out slightly. The space beside him was empty. It still made Michael's stomach drop, but he focused on the off-key humming, the scent of eggs. It didn't stop the lingering fear of abandonment, but it kept it from turning into full-out panic. He was getting quite good at that.

Michael got up slowly, stretching fully, his fingertips nearly brushing the ceiling, as he let out a yawn. He left the room, putting up his hair into a messy bun on his way to the kitchen. His steps grew slower as the humming became closer. Michael's heart was starting to beat faster, anxiety getting to him at the prospect of it maybe really being but a lie. It never was, but Michael had a hard time making his body accept that, drawing out the possible dissapointment by slowing down.

Finally, Michael reached the kitchen. He stopped in the kitchen door, eyes falling on the figure standing at the counter, humming somewhat in time to the sizzling of eggs and bacon. And it took his breath away. 

Gerry was wearing his sleeping shirt and sweatpants, naked feet against the white floor tiles, despite Michael always telling him he would get a cold doing that. It had yet to come true, but looking at the white skin against the cold tiles still made Michael itch to tell him to at least put on some socks. Gerry's black hair - and it was thoroughly black now, Michael always taking great care to dye it properly - was put into a ponytail, the eye tattooed on the back of his neck peeking through the strands as he moved his head. It was difficult to not get transfixed by it, small movements revealing teasing glimpses of black lines before covering it again the next moment.

It was difficult for Michael to not be transfixed by Gerry in general, standing in their kitchen - _their_ kitchen, as if Michael could have ever imagined something like that existing - looking like the epitome of cosiness. It was only Michael who ever saw him like that, and that thought was overwhelming, humbling, because Michael didn't do anything to deserve looking at Gerry like this, shoulders relaxed, cooking, a - really horribly off-key - song on his lips. Michael could have never made a picture this beautiful up, even if he had wanted to, even if he had tried for years. It was ethereal, hypnotic and Michael never wanted to look away, didn't blink in fear of missing something, of the picture dissolving. Because there was no way this was his life now.

But it was.

“Good morning, Michael.”, Gerry said, voice light and amused. He hadn’t turned around, but had been feeling Michael’s gaze on him for a while now. It was nothing new and Gerry knew that the heat was rising into Michael’s cheeks right about now, as he realised he’d been standing there, gawking for so long Gerry decided to gently snap him out of it.

Gerry heard Michael approach, steps hesitant. He came to a stop next to Gerry, brushing an invisible strand of blond hair behind his ear nervously, before bending down to press his lips to Gerry’s cheek in a shy kiss. Gerry turned his face to brush his lips against Michael’s jaw, before burying his nose in Michael’s neck, nuzzling it and drawing a small chuckle from him, nerves melting slightly. It had taken some time, but Gerry was getting the hang of how to calm Michael’s anxiety in most situations.

“Do you think you’ll ever stop freezing in the door of your own kitchen on weekends?”, Gerry mumbled into Michael’s warm neck, voice teasing. 

Michael shivered and flushed a deeper red, hiding it by burying his face in Gerry’s hair. It smelled wonderful, a mixture of the shampoo Michael bought for him and something that was simply _Gerry_ , “Ah...I-I’m sorry…”, Michael mumbled into it, discreetly inhaling the scent and sighing.

“Mhm, nothing to apologise for.”, Gerry said, pulling away slightly so Michael could hear him clearly. He always made sure Michael could, hoped Michael would eventually understand that most of what he was so quick to apologise for was nothing, really. Maybe one day, Gerry hoped, smiling up at Michael.

The smile was returned with eyes so warm and full of love it was Gerry’s turn to be breathless. Michael wasn’t the only one with trouble adjusting. Gerry would never get used to being looked at with such adoration. Part of him was glad about that, because it made his heart flutter and made him feel so very light. Like things were okay. Things _were_ okay, in their kitchen, on a late sunday morning of a sunny spring day. The world was full of monsters outside, but here, in the kitchen of their shared apartment, it didn’t matter. Not when Michael was looking at him like that.

Michael chuckled, bringing his fingers up to trace the eye at the back of Gerry’s neck, making Gerry shiver, “Now _you’re_ staring.”, he chuckled, pressing his lips to Gerry’s forehead, “Coffee or tea?”, he asked as his fingertips traces the collar of Gerry’s shirt, a ghost of a touch that was making it difficult for Gerry to focus on the question.

“Hm? Ah...c-coffee.”, he managed to breathe out and Michael chuckled, kissing Gerry’s temple before stepping away to reach the coffee machine. Gerry didn’t hide the disappointment he felt at the loss, and when Michael looked back and saw his scowl, he laughed, clear and beautiful, and Gerry couldn’t keep his own mouth from pulling into a grin, the happiness at being able to make Michael laugh like that, and being there to hear it, stronger than the only half-mocked disappointment at not having the other man right next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> So how are YOU coping with that trailer, haha...ha...


End file.
